dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Tactical Cruiser
The Tactical Cruiser The fleets medic. Tactical Cruisers provide lasting support during prolonged engagements. Repairing friendly armor on the fly, they can quickly turn a losing fight into an overwhelming victory. Tactical Cruisers have little in the way of defense and must be escorted or they will easily be picked off by faster ships. Overview Fleet's Medic. You can shoot a beam that repairs other ship and put a recovery pod. The ally survival rate is very different if you stay. It is a priority goal of the Corvette and also a natural enemy. Tacs, as they are more commonly called, are the Healers and main supports on the game. Their Primary Weapon is in fact a Beam that repairs ships, and has a very limited damage output. They are faster than Destroyers and Dreadnoughts, but slower than Corvettes. Their Modules can either complement the repair potential or turn them into more offensive ships, with crippling abilites and a more disabling function. Standard Configuration All Tacs come pre-equipped with the four Modules, which differ between ships and our equal Officer Briefings. The tactical cruisers can de divided at light, medium, heavy: Light There is no recovery ability in the main armament. Instead, it has high attack power at short distance. Although it has high combat capability by itself, it is one inferior as an assistant. It is small but mobility is not much different from heavy. Medium Instead of low power of the main weapon, you can both attack and recover. Moreover, the attenuation of the power of the main warhead is moderate, and the influence by the distance is small. Mobility is high, HP is abundant and easy to handle. Heavy The main weapon has no attacking ability. Instead, it has a very high resilience at short distance. While specializing in support, the ability to fight by itself is quite low. Large size and low mobility. Light Tactical Cruiser (Jupiter Arms) CATTARO= There are only three light tactical cruisers, Palos, Harwich and Cattaro. Medium Tactical Cruiser (House Oberon) AION= The medium tactical cruiser is the only set which has five tiers of ships. Heavy Tactical Cruiser (Akula Vektor) KOSCHEI= |-|KALI= The heavy tactical has only a T4 and T5 ship. Comparison A comparison table between the light, medium, heavy per tier: | |- | Tier 2 | | Orcus | |- | Tier 3 | Palos | Ceres | |- | Tier 4 | Harwich | Aion | Koschi |- | Tier 5 | Cattaro | Feronia | Ohkta |} Changes v1.0.2= *Cattaro **Increased damage of Heavy Beam Turrets from 1000/650/400 to 1200/750/550. *Aion **Increased damage of Medium Beam Turrets from 350/300/250 to 600/500/400. **Increased healing of Medium Beam Turrets from 700/650/550 to 800/700/600. *Koschei **Reduced long range healing of Heavy Repair Beam from 1000 to 500. *Tesla Pod **Increased damage from 250/s to 1000/s. *Emergency Evac **Reworked. Now has a 100% transparent cloak, propels the ship forward instead of to the side, allows the ship to move freely while it is active, and gives a 100% speed increase while ability is active. Reduced cooldown time from 30s to 20s. Category:Ship Class Category:Tactical Cruiser __FORCETOC__